The present invention relates to a composite comprising a polymer and an inorganic additive, more specifically, layers of a swellable material, and to a method for preparing the polymer composite.
Polymer composites comprising a polymer matrix having one or more additives such as a particulate or fiber material dispersed throughout the continuous polymer matrix are well known. The additive is often added to enhance one or more properties of the polymer.
Useful additives include inorganic layered materials such as talc, clays and mica of micron size.
A number of techniques have been described for dispersing the inorganic layered material into a polymer matrix. It has been suggested to disperse individual layers, e.g., platelets, of the layered inorganic material, throughout the polymer. However, without some additional treatment, the polymer will not infiltrate into the space between the layers of the additive sufficiently and the layers of the layered inorganic material will not be sufficiently uniformly dispersed in the polymer.
To provide a more uniform dispersion, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,885, sodium or potassium ions normally present in natural forms of mica-type silicates and other multilayered particulate materials are exchanged with organic cations (e.g., alkylammonium ions or suitably functionalized organosilanes) thereby intercalating the individual layers of the multilayered materials, generally by ionic exchange of sodium or potassium ions. This intercalation can render the normally hydrophilic mica-type silicates organophilic and expand its interlayer distance. Subsequently, the layered material (conventionally referred to as "nanofillers") is mixed with a monomer and/or oligomer of the polymer and the monomer or oligomer polymerized. The intercalated silicate is described as having a layer thickness of 7 to 12 .ANG. and an interlayer distance of 30 .ANG. or above.
In WO 93/11190, an alternative method for forming a composite is described in which an intercalated layered, particulate material having reactive organosilane compounds is dispersed in a thermoplastic polymer or vulcanizable rubber.
Yet additional composites containing these so-called nanofillers and/or their methods of preparation are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,739,007; 4,618,528; 4,528,235; 4,874,728; 4,889,885; 4,810,734; 4,889,885; 4,810,734; and 5,385,776; German Patent 3808623; Japanese Patent J02208358; European Patent applications 0,398,551; 0,358,415; 0,352,042; and 0,398,551; and J. Inclusion Phenomena 5, (1987), 473 ?483; Clay Minerals, 23, (1988), 27; Polym. Preprints, 32 (April 1991), 65-66; Polym. Prints, 28, (August 1987), 447-448; and Japan Kokai 76,109,998.
However, even with these numerous described composites and methods, it still remains desirable to have an improved composite and method for forming polymer composites derived from a multilayered additive to make composites having improved properties over the polymer alone.